Four Years of Valentine's Day
by tpcb000
Summary: Every year Amy does her typical routine for Valentine's Day. What happens when something or someone changes that? Holiday Special. Shadamy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I have no school today! And since I never made a Christmas special I decided to make a Valentine's Day one. Plus, I'm also answering some questions you guys had about my love life. _

_Q: Are you still with your boyfriend Rick, Richard, whatever his name is still together?_

_A: Nope, I broke up with him about three weeks ago. It was getting too complicated. _

_Q: Who's your celebrity crush?_

_A: Will Smith! I don't care if he's old he's still hot and funny. :]_

_Q: Do you have a Valentine this week?_

_A: Maybe ;)_

_Well that's all the questions I've been asked. On with the story!_

_Amy's P.O.V_

_February 14, 2006 Junior year of college _

Ugh, it's my least favorite day of the year. Valentine's Day. UGH! It was a pointless Hallmark holiday that everybody was a sap for. Well, not me. My Valentine's Day included my sweats, a horror movie, and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Only if this was the same for my roommate, Cream. She was locked in her room currently getting ready for her date with Tails. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but it doesn't help with hating Valentine's Day.

"How do I look?" Cream said stepping out in a red halter dress that flowed down to her knees. It was simple and nice. Just like Cream.

"You look amazing." I said getting up from the coach.

"Are you sure you're going be ok?" Cream asked as I nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have fun with Tails." I said with a wink as she laughed. The doorbell ring and Cream was about to get it before I stopped her. I walked over to the door and opened revealing Tails. "Ah, Tails! Please come in." I said as he walked in confused.

"Hey Tails!" Cream said hugging him.

"Hey Cream. You look absolutely stunning." Tails said as Cream blushed. I cleared my throat and they both turned around and looked at me.

"So, Tails what are exactly your intentions with Cream?" I asked trying to fight back my smile. Cream glared at me as Tails looked confused. "Well?!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Uh…I promise to have her safe at home by midnight?" He said it like it was a question.

"Hmm? Acceptable, but if she comes back crying. Expect to hear from me." I said as Cream grabbed Tails arm and walked out the door.

"Bye Amy!" She said and I could tell she was going to have my head when she comes back. I plopped myself on the coach and started my movie as I cuddled into my quilt. Another Valentine's Day down. A hundred to go.

_February 14, 2007 Senior year of college_

Again here I was sitting on my coach with a tub of ice cream and cuddled into my blanket. Cream came out all dressed for her date and I couldn't help, but smile. Since Tails and I grew so close together he told about his plans for this evening. I knew Cream was going to flip when he pops the question.

"Amy are you sure-"I cut her off getting off from the coach.

"I'm going to be ok. Have a _wonderful _time with Tails tonight." I said as she raised an eyebrow. She was about to speak when the doorbell cut her off. She ran to the door not wanting another incident like last year.

"Hey Tails!" Cream said giving Tails a chaste kiss.

"Hey Cream! Hey Amy!" Tails said as Cream went to put her flowers in a vase.

"Everything set for tonight?" I asked as Tails smiled.

"Yep, have to ring right here." He said patting his pocket.

"Oo! Let me see!" I said bouncing up and down. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. It was so Cream. It was a white gold band with a round diamond and two smaller diamonds on the end. Simple and nice. "She's going to be so happy." I said as Tails put the ring back in his pocket.

"I hope so." He said as Cream came back.

"What are we all talking about?" She asked as Tails looked at me.

"Just your date. Go on and have fun now." I said pushing them out the door. I smiled to myself knowing I'm going to be waken up by Cream with a ring on her finger. I plopped down onto the coach and started my movie. Yay! Blood and Gore!

_February 14, 2008_

This was not my idea of how to spend Valentine's day. I was stuffed into a pair of high heels and a dress watching my best friend getting married. Yes I was happy for them, but did they have to be married on this day? I was now sitting at the first table with a plate of maple glazed salmon in front of me. Yuk! I looked over to the kids table where they were dining on some mini burgers. Yum! Now that's what I want to eat. I snuck out of our table and into the kitchen hoping to retrieve one of those little suckers. What I didn't expect was to see the most beautiful hedgehog in front of me. He was munching on of the mini burgers with his suit jacket off and white sleeved rolled up. His tie hung loosely around his neck with the first two buttons of his shirt undone. He was a black hedgehog with red highlights through his quills that matched his eyes. He turned and saw me standing there and put the burger down.

"Uh…hey?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked looking at the burger. He followed my gaze and gave me one. I took one bite and was instantly happy.

"Aren't you the maid of honor?" He asked as I sat on the metal counter.

"Yes." I said taking a bite of the burger.

"And you're in the kitchen eating the kids' food?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not a maple glazed salmon kind of girl." I said as he smirked. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked as he leaned against the fridge.

"Tails is one of my friends from work. I came here to escape the crowd." He said casually as I looked up at him.

"What do you do?" I asked grabbing another mini burger.

"I'm a G.U.N agent." He said as I thought back to how Tails mentioned he worked on airplanes there. I could hear the clangs of glasses come from out of the kitchen and I knew it was time for speeches. I hopped off the counter as Shadow fixed his suit.

"Oh! I'm Amy by the way." I said as we left the kitchen.

"Shadow." He said as we went our separate ways. After the reception and Tails and Cream leaving I walked over to my car. A breeze came by and I shivered. Stupid Winter Wedding. I thought to myself when suddenly I felt a jacket come over my shoulders. I looked up and saw Shadow standing there. "You looked cold." He said as I blushed.

"Thank you." I said as we walked back to my car. I turned to him to give him back his jacket, but I was met with a pair of lips. His lips moved perfectly with mine and felt warm against the cold weather. He pulled away and I realized I was breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"Sorry, I wanted to that all night." He said rubbing the back of his head. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine. Hmm? Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

_February 14, 2009_

I was now sitting at a table filled my friends in a beautiful white dress next to my new husband, Shadow. Yes, I married Shadow on Valentine's Day. Unbelievable right? But it's true. I married the man of my dreams today and was officially his wife. What was I doing right now? I was eating a mini burger and smiling brightly at my friends and family. Valentine's is something different to me now.

_(A/N): I know, kind of sucky. But it was all I could think of. If you enjoyed it great! If you didn't oh well. Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
